


Social skills in a cup (of coffee)

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [46]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutte le capacità sociali di Kurt si trovano in una tazza di caffè.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social skills in a cup (of coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> 050\. Please, don't disturb me while I'm having my coffee

Se c’era una cosa che Kurt detestava – oltre alle persone malvestite, i bulli e le _cheesecake_ fatte male – era svegliarsi all’alba e trovare la macchinetta del caffè rotta. Santana e Rachel, le due principali sospettate di questo crimine contro l’umanità, erano convenientemente (per loro stesse) sparite dall’appartamento e a Kurt non era restato altro da fare che buttarsi addosso i primi vestiti che aveva trovato – quelli del giorno prima, _sacrilegio!_ – ed uscire di casa alla ricerca di una caffetteria che salvasse il mondo dalla sua ira funesta.

“Buongiorno!” esclamò l’ignaro barista, non appena lo vide entrare nel locale. Kurt quasi girò i tacchi per andarsene in un posto più _silenzioso_ e con meno entusiasmo, ma avrebbe potuto non farcela.

Così si trascinò ringhiando verso la cassa.

“Cosa posso servirle?” chiese sorridendo il ragazzo – e, se Kurt fosse stato sveglio e non semplicemente in piedi, avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato.

Senza nemmeno tentare di aprire bocca – tanto avrebbe solo ringhiato – indicò il suo ordine sul menù e mollò i soldi precisi sul bancone, dirigendosi poi con passo strisciante ad attendere.

Accasciato com’era sul bancone quasi non notò nemmeno la tazza di salvifico caffè che gli venne messa accanto alle mani, ma notò piuttosto il cioccolatino a forma di cuoricino che gli venne messo sotto il naso.

Kurt strabuzzò gli occhi, tirandosi indietro e guardando il piattino contenente il dolcetto con perplessità e confusione, prima di alzare lo sguardo e fissarlo sul barista.

Notò solo allora che _oh_.

Lo conosceva.

Blaine Anderson, matricola della NYADA e già famoso in tutta la scuola per avere una voce da sturbo e una collezione invidiabile di _bow-tie_. Ed era anche il ragazzo per cui Kurt aveva una cotta dal primo momento in cui lo aveva incrociato sulle scale, mentre correvano in direzioni opposte.

Blaine Anderson gli aveva appena lasciato un cioccolatino a forma di cuore insieme al suo caffè.

“Perché?” domandò, ancora intontito di sonno e assolutamente privo di filtro.

“Co-cosa?” chiese di rimando Blaine, guardandolo come un cerbiatto potrebbe guardare il cacciatore che gli sta puntando addosso il fucile.

Kurt, molto eloquentemente, prese il cioccolatino in una mano, indicandolo con l’indice dell’altra.

“Oh,” fece quello, continuando ad assomigliare a Bambi.

“Sei adorabile,” notò Kurt, e se fosse stato sveglio e, soprattutto, se le sue doti sociali e comunicative non fossero state tutte in quella tazza di caffè, probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcos’altro, magari senza usare quel tono piatto e senza sentimento.

“Uhm… grazie?”

“No, davvero,” insistette lui, continuando più o meno a ringhiare.

“Okay…” mormorò Blaine, annuendo e facendo un passettino indietro. “Non… Ti lascio in pace.”

Kurt rimase a fissarlo, sbattendo le palpebre senza capire.

“Forse è meglio che tu vada, prima che tutto questo diventi ancora più imbarazzante.”

“Okay,” annuì Kurt, intascando il cioccolatino ed uscendo dal locale con il bicchiere di caffè stretto fra le mani.

Fu solo quando fu arrivato davanti al portone di casa, il bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto, che si rese conto di quello che era appena successo ed ebbe una profonda crisi mistica per circa cinque minuti, durante i quali dibatté se tornare indietro fosse una buona idea oppure no.

Alla fine, si lanciò correndo giù per le scale, in strada e poi di nuovo nel locale di Blaine, trovandolo che puliva, mesto mesto, una delle macchinetta.

“Scusami!” gridò, ancora senza fiato per la corsa, lanciandosi contro il bancone e facendo sobbalzare il poverino, che lo guardò arrossendo. “Io… Non funziono senza caffè e quello era il primo della giornata e non ne avevo ancora preso un sorso e tu sei stato così gentile e penso che conserverò quel cioccolatino fino alla fine dei miei giorni, perché ho tipo una cotta per te da mesi e, oddio, scusami, sono un disastro! Adesso prometto di stare zitto e forse è meglio che me ne vada…”

“No!” esclamò Blaine, afferrandogli precipitosamente le mani, finalmente disincantandosi dall’imbambolamento in cui era piombato durante la tiritera che Kurt gli aveva vomitato addosso.

“Okay,” sussurrò Kurt, immobilizzandosi.

“Io… Wow,” rise Blaine, arrossendo in maniera assolutamente adorabile. “Io… è perché anch’io ho una cotta per te da mesi.”

Kurt arrossì a quella confessione, inclinando poi la testa, incuriosito. “Cosa?”

“Il cioccolatino… Erano settimane che tentavo di farmi coraggio e chiederti di uscire e quando stamattina sei entrato qui ho deciso di smetterla di rimandare e… Mi sembrava una cosa carina e discreta.”

“Lo era, solo che… non sono una persona mattiniera. Dimentico come ci si comporta in una società civile senza il mio caffè,” ammise, piuttosto imbarazzato. “Spero che questo non… non ti faccia cambiare idea. So d’essere stato estremamente sgradevole e…”

“Non ho cambiato idea,” rispose prontamente Blaine, guardandolo con occhi larghi e brillanti.

“Okay,” rise Kurt, quasi saltellando sul posto. Tutto sommato, forse la macchina del caffè rotta quella mattina non era stata una completa disgrazia.


End file.
